


The Doctor is In

by Ambercreek



Category: Lawbreakers (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: "You need your sleep, Michelle.""Don't need to tell me twice."





	The Doctor is In

"Good Morning Michelle." Seong Ji-Yeon greeted as she entered the rec room. The Older woman was curled up on the couch, flipping aimlessly through the tv stations. It was early enough in the morning that there were still airing infomercials on some of the channels, while the news outlets were covering stories from the day or night prior. 

Bomchelle yawned and merely gave a weak wave to the other. She had not yet had her morning coffee and no way is she going to be speaking properly to anyone before then.

Tokki headed to the counter. Bomchelle must have just made some coffee because there is some in the pot with steam coming off of it.

So opening up the cabinet she grabs two mugs. One blue with dark gray accents and the other was white with a green handle. 

The Medic poured both of the cups with coffee. The blue mug fills up with a bit more of the caffeine.

She heads back for the couch. Placing the blue and gray mug in front of Bomchele before Tokki took her seat on the other end of the couch. 

With no hesitation, Michelle grabbed for the mug. Not even waiting for the drink to cool down before taking a sip. 

Seong watches carefully as the other woman drowned the rest of her drink. She hasn't even tried to take a sip of the coffee just yet, she would prefer to not have the roof of her mouth and esophagus melted. 

"Better?" Tokki asks, trying to hold back a soft laugh. Bomchelle placing the now empty mug on the table. 

"Yes, thank you." She curls up tighter into the blanket, looking back at the tv. 

"Did you end up sleeping here last night?" She knows it's never good to ask that question, "You are never up this early." She finishes. Tokki hopes that she isn't passing over any invisible lines just for asking a simple question. She is, in fact, the team's Medical staff after all. So it seems only normal for her to worry about the health of her teammates.

Bomchelle doesn't reply, but Tokki see's a small shake of her head. Implicating that, no, I haven't slept at all. 

"Would you like some sleeping pills?" She asks, sipping away at the last of the coffee.You need your sleep, Michelle."

"Don't need to tell me twice.She laughs, but it's forceful and pathetic. 

The two women sit in silence for a while longer. Bomchelle continued to flip through the channels again before landing and sticking to a home reno show. She doesn't seem to even be paying attention to it, just needing something to be background noise. 

Tokki knows it's not in good practice but she pulls out a bottle from her pocket. The sound of the lid opening draws the other woman's attention. She dumps two pills into her palm and places it on the table in front of Michelle before standing up from the couch. 

"Please try and get some sleep, Michelle." Those were Tokki's last words as she exited from the rec room.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this all the way back during closed beta but I never finished it. I have 0 idea if I even wrote them correctly but there is no fandom for lawbreakers. so i think i can get away with this.


End file.
